


Bodily Awareness

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would later tell Sherlock that he'd been drugged and not fully woken up until he was already kitted out in the bomb vest. It wasn't quite true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodily Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #19, While You Were Sleeping. _Watson is presumed unconscious/asleep/comatose, but he can hear everything everyone says at his bedside._ Unbeta'd.

Rough hands, hushed voices, the sharp scent of chlorine. John struggled to open his eyes or twitch a finger. But he was helpless, unable to control his own body.

"He's still out?" said a light tenor with an Irish lilt.

"He fought hard. It took a bit extra to put him under, but he'll be coming round soon," a deeper voice answered.

John's eyelid was lifted by a thumb; the light stabbed bright into his brain.

"This had better not interfere with his scheduled debut," the tenor said, catty and dangerous.

"It won't. Do you want me to strip him down now, or wait until he's awake?"

John's pulse sped up.

"I had the whole scene planned out," the first voice said irritably. "The vulnerability of naked flesh, the aspect of sexual threat; it was going to be a lovely bit of theatre. But now it's all going to be rushed and … I don't know. The boy's locker room. It's a bit cliché, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the other voice agreed. "I must've seen a dozen gang bang pornos set in locker rooms."

"Better to be minimalist than derivative," the tenor decided. "Just put the bomb vest on over his clothes, and the parka on top."

John never would have expected he'd one day be relieved to be strapped to a bomb.


End file.
